Fruitcakes,Peanutbutter, & Mii's Closet
by Mii-chan
Summary: what happens when wolfy and I go a little overboard on rping and things like that *grin*


Mii-chan: Welcome to our little room!... err.. my room! my friends and I just.. decided to .. carry on a little conversation...  
  
Wolfy: yeah!! Mii-chan AND me!! ^_^  
  
Mii-chan: oh, and by the way... REVEIW PLEASE!!!!!! unless you don't wanna see any more =)  
_______________________________  
  
Zel: I better not be involved...  
  
Val: Me neather...I don't wanna get stuck with the fruitcake again...  
  
Xelloss: Aww they love me! ^_^  
  
Wolfy: They surrrrre do Xel....  
  
Zel: Coffee?  
  
Val: Don't mind if I do..  
  
Xellos: *walks over to Mii-chan and rests arms on her head*  
  
Mii-Chan: errr... ow ^^;;  
  
Val: Damn she got an idea...  
  
Wolfy: oooo fun fun fun! ^^  
  
Mii-chan: *runs over and hugs val*  
  
Val: Minako, I know your happy to see me, but.. gettoff!!   
  
Wolfy: ooo the Valgarv shrine! Might find some things in here!  
  
Val: yeah...mabey..Im gunna go look for you...  
  
Wolfy: What do you mean by that?? 0.o  
  
Wolfy: I like your shawl thingy... Iss purrty   
  
Xel: he got it at Ross ^_^  
  
Mii-chan: *bites wolfy* =( )!  
  
Wolfy: Guys arent ya gunna help me!  
  
Zel & Val: No  
  
Xel: ^_^  
  
Mii-chan:*hugs an kisses xellos an val* MINE!! they wuv mee!!  
  
Xel: that we do!!  
  
Val: we do..?  
  
Wolfy: I need some coffee...  
  
Zel: I can do that..  
  
Xel: Coooooooooffffffffeeeeeeeeeee?????? ^_^  
  
Wolfy: Oh dear god no...  
  
Mii-chan: *hands him a huge mug of coffee* Val, you're responsible for anything that happens!!  
  
Val: WHAT?  
  
Mii-chan: Darkness beyond twilight, crimson be...  
  
Val: OKAY OKAY!!  
  
Wolfy: Mabey a mocha wouldnt do anything to him...  
  
Zel: I dont think its the coffee; its the caffine..  
  
Mii-chan: oh! hey zel, whats up!!?!??!  
  
Zel:.....  
  
Xel: The sky ^_^  
  
Wolfy: 'sides the obvious Xel...  
  
Xel: Val's Boxers ^_^  
  
Val: WHAT THE *^%@!!  
__________________________  
  
Xel: Who is it? ^_^  
  
Val: What do you mean 'Who is it'?  
  
Xel: your girlfriend silly! ^_^  
  
Val: I dont get it Xel...  
  
Xel: Dont play dumb with me! You can grow children like that outta the ground like daisys!  
  
Val: *twitch* what are you getting at...?  
  
Mii-chan: Val and Filia sittin in a tree... g-r-o-w-i-n-g babies! XD!  
  
Val: *more twitching* END THIS CONVERSATION NOW!  
  
Xel: Why? ^_^  
  
Val: Because it's retarted fruitcake!  
  
Xel: Why? ^_^  
  
Val: **mutters a few colorfull words**  
  
Mii-chan: now what would filia say if she heard those words???  
  
Val: Oh she would..-**gets muffled by Xelloss' hand**  
  
Mii-chan: Xellos!  
  
Xel: Yes? ^_^  
  
Mii-chan:*grabs Xel away from wolfy* MY mazoku....  
  
Wolfy: The fruitcake is all yours! Plus I dont think he has any intentions on doing that..  
  
Xel: What Intentions? ^_^  
  
Wolfy: Nevermind..  
  
Xel: What about Val and his girlfriend? ^_^  
  
Val: Shut-up fruitcake..  
  
Xel: Thats getting old -_-  
  
Val: no it isnt  
  
Mii-chan:*has gourry in a headlock for no apparent reason*  
  
Zelgadis: Lina, shouldn't you help gourry?  
  
Lina: neh....  
  
Zel: how can you be so blase about this?  
  
Lina: *snoring*   
  
Zel: ill mannered little bitch....  
  
Val: Then what should I call you?   
  
Xel: I dunno ^_^  
  
Val: Dumbass?Dip-shit? Pee-head?  
  
Xel: Billy Bob Thorton? ^_^  
  
(stop making sucha fool of my xellos!!)  
  
Mii-chan: Darkness beyond twilight, crimson beyond blood that flows, Burried in the stream of time is where your power grows. I pledge myself to conquer all the foes who stand before the mighty gift bestowed in my unworthy hand. Let the fools who stand before me be destroyed by the power you and I posses. DRAGON SLAVE! *hits val and wolfy dead on*  
  
Wolfy: x_X  
  
Val: x_X  
  
Xel: Awww whyd you have to dot that for? ^_^  
  
Wolfy: you LIKE us dissing you..?  
  
Val: He is a Mazoku after all...  
  
Xel: Negative vibes = Happy Monster! ^_____^  
  
Mii-chan: *walks into a back room dragging xellos behind me* we'll, um.. be right back.. ya.. I have to .. um.. talk to him, yeah thats it!  
:  
Xel: yay!!  
  
Wolfy: what does she mean by talk?  
  
Val: Mabey hes gunna leave us alone! ^_^  
  
Wolfy: That wouldnt be much fun...  
  
*xellos opens the closet door with a smile on his face* she doesn't want to takl, she wants to...! *pulled back in be mii-chan*  
  
talk*  
  
by..*   
  
Wolfy & Val: 0.o;;  
  
Val: What do we do now?  
  
Wolfy: Eat peanutbutter sandwiches untill our jaws snap shut?  
  
Val: Sounds good  
  
Zel: O.o;;  
  
Wolfy:**Half way through her sandwich** canf yugh still Tahlkgh?  
  
Val:**slighly muffled** Gyeah  
  
Zel: ...  
  
Wolfy: **Downs a mountain Dew** want to join us Zelly-chan?  
  
Zel: no....  
  
Wolfy: Want me to send you to the land Of Xel/Zel lemons??  
  
Zel: on second thought...**pulls up a chair**  
  
mii-chan: *muffled laughs*  
  
Val: Helph! mmfft..**Val is unable to breathe because of his closed jaw and the peanutbutter stuck up his nose**  
  
Zel: *twitch*  
  
Wolfy: Quick!! He needs mouth to mouth!!  
  
Val: **Eyes widen and shakes his hands in a 'no-thank-you' fashion**  
  
Wolfy: for the love of Cheesey tacos live!!! *Wolfy places mouth over Vals*  
  
Val: **now able to move his jaw is still muffled and more bugged eyed than before*  
  
Zel: You... wanted to do that.. didn't you wolfy...?  
  
Wolfy: Well..he would have sufficated if I didnt...**sweatdrop** Damnit! Its all because of that sexy shawl!  
  
Xel: *interludes outta nowhere* Whom he got at Ross ^_^  
  
Wolfy: **Smacks Xel with a frying pan and throws him back int he closet**  
  
Mii-chan: Bashes wolfy's head in~~  
  
Val: **Still shocked, sits there dumbfounded** I will never look at peanutbutter the same way ever AGAIN..  
  
Wolfy: Hey I'm sorry about that ..**gets bonked by Mii-chan** Ow.. Are you okay now?  
  
Val: I guess...  
  
Wolfy: Kay, dont let this retard ruin your day anymore  
  
Xel: **interludes yet again** excuse me?  
  
Wolfy: Not you Xel...  
  
Val: uhh since thats over...what do we do now..?  
  
Wolfy: **looks over at the closet** Oi, Mii-chan!  
  
Wolfy: Have any ideas??  
  
Mii-chan: yeah, lets put our conversation on ff.net! *grins evily*  
  
Val: YOU WOULDN'T!!  
  
Mii-chan: i would...  
  
Wolfy: I was just thinking the same thing...  
  
____________________  
  
Mii-chan: fun fun fun, ne?! ^^ 


End file.
